


Comfortable Surroundings

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru wakes up feeling very comfortable, but discovers that he's naked in bed with Akira at Aperture Laboratories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph of this was something I found on an old hard drive. But as I attempted to flesh this out into *something*, it somehow became a Portal crossover. I do not even know, guys.

When Shindou Hikaru awoke that morning, he wasn't sure why he was so comfortable. Perhaps it was that the sheets felt a little higher in quality than the ones his mother bought. Maybe it was the way the pillow shaped itself to exactly fit his head. Then again, he thought as his eyes opened wide in realization, perhaps it was the slight arm slung across his lower back and the square hip that pressed against his own. Hikaru lifted his head off the pillow, let the sheets slide down off of his shoulders, and realized it was definitely the arm and the hip. And, they definitely belonged to Touya Akira.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered under his breath as he looked around the room slowly. Was this Akira's new apartment? Why didn't he remember coming here? Or getting naked? Where were his clothes? With a sigh, he nudged at Akira's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Akira turned toward him and rubbed his eyes. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah. Did we go drinking or something last night?" Hikaru pulled the sheets a little higher up to cover his lap better.

"The last thing I remember was... hmm... leaving the tournament?"

Hikaru shook his head. "But we left there before nightfall. How did we get here? And where is here anyway?"

Akira sat up suddenly. "Wait, you don't know? You were acting pretty calm, so I assumed you knew."

"I figured it was your new place since you haven't invited me over yet!"

"Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center." There was a sudden booming voice coming out over an unseen intercom speaker. "In the box at the foot of the bed, you will find two uniforms. Please put these on and be ready for testing to begin in five minutes." 

A jaunty little song began to play and Hikaru held the sheet around his waist as he tried to lunge toward the foot of the bed. However, since Akira was holding on to the other side, it merely resulted in Hikaru faceplanting on the bed with his bare ass on display. Akira snorted. "Let's work _together_ , Hikaru. We don't know where we are or what this mysterious testing is, so we can work together to find a way out."

Hikaru scrambled up on to his knees. "Let's get dressed. There's a draft in here."

They carefully avoided looking at each other as Akira opened the box and they each took a uniform and a pair of white briefs. Hikaru groaned as he took them from Akira. "Couldn't they have just left us in our other underwear?"

"Yes, because they were considerate enough to kidnap us or something, so they would obviously consider our personal choice in underwear!" Akira slid into the briefs and Hikaru snickered when he heard the elastic snap against Akira's waist. "We're going to have to kill someone to get out of here, aren't we?"

Hikaru was already zipping up his jumpsuit and noting the logo on the chest pocket that said _Aperature Laboratories_. "Way to jump to conclusions. This is probably one of those prank TV shows and we're going to head out there and have to strap a porkchop to our heads and let a bear eat it off. Wait, do bears eat pork chops?"

"I highly doubt that our 'test' consists of wearing porkchops!" Akira threw a pair of socks and boots at Hikaru and began to put his own on. 

When they were ready, they stood at the doorway and the voice came from the intercom again as the music finally stopped. "Congratulations. Testing is about to begin. Please proceed to the lift at the end of the hallway as all other exits will electrocute you."

Hikaru grimaced and looked at Akira. "Okay, so, maybe we'll have to kill someone."

Hours later, Hikaru was in possession of an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device and they were making very good use of it to get around and finish the tests, even if it did involve a lot of holding each other very tightly so that they could jump together and both make it through the portal before having to fire an additional one to jump. The intercom voice seemed to be some someone who was tracking their progress and she (Was it a she? The voice was robotic, but feminine.) kept saying things like, "Did you know you can donate one or all of your vital organs to the Aperture Science Self-Esteem Fund for Girls? It's true!" 

They reached another room and the voice started going on and on about something called a "Companion Cube". Hikaru assumed it referred to the gray cube shot through with pink lines that boasted a heart on each side. With very little trouble, he and Akira used it to manuever through the various obstacles (even though, with two of them there, they hardly needed what was essentially a weighted cube with an image problem). The voice told them, "The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Companion Cube cannot speak. In the event that the Companion Cube does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice."

Akira shook his head. "This is getting ridiculous."

" _Getting_ ridiculous? I thought this got ridiculous when I woke up naked in bed with you."

"As though that would be your worst option." Akira shoved the Companion Cube in an alcove and hit the lever to get to the next lift.

Hikaru groaned. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to wake up naked with you in other less dangerous circumstances, just that it was strange since neither of us remember coming here, wherever here is."

Akira pushed his hair back over his ears. "So, if we get out of here alive, do you want to try that again at my place?"

"You know what? Sure!" Hikaru groaned again. "Wait, I think we have to incinerate the Companion Cube before we can move on."

Akira picked it up, glanced at the heart very briefly, and tossed it in the incinerator. The voice said, "You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations."

Hikaru snorted. "Okay, I see how you treat your friends. Is Ashiwara-pro getting incinerated next?"

"Yeah, because you were such good friends with that inanimate object." Akira flipped his hair and strode toward the lift with Hikaru following closely.

Only, there was someone on the lift. A short, fat American male. He smiled at them and began to speak in very slow but serviceable Japanese, "Hello, my name is Doug Rattmann. I am the head scientist for Aperture Laboratories."

Hikaru held up the Portal Gun. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm afraid that we are continuing to have the same difficulties with GLaDOS here as we have with our other testing facilities. She's the A.I. She keeps trying to kill everyone with a deadly neurotoxin. I survived it at the first facility, and they moved me here to monitor this one."

"And we're here for what reason?" asked Akira.

"Well, we need to install dual morality cores so GLaDOS will stop trying to kill people with the neurotoxin. We discovered that just the one morality core isn't enough. So we're trying two this time. Several of the researchers here attempted to program GLaDOS to play go before she killed them. We were hoping you could play her and beat her and overwhelm her mainframe so that I can add the morality core. Cores. Two this time."

Hikaru laughed. "Seriously?"

"As serious as a Companion Cube!"

Akira raised an eyebrow. "And you couldn't have just asked us?"

Doug shrugged. "We're used to doing things a certain way around here. Sorry."

"Okay, fine," Hikaru said. "Is this something we have to do with portals, too?"

Doug finally hit a few buttons in the lift and pulled Hikaru and Akira on by their sleeves. "Nonsense. We've got a program for it."

Hikaru let the Portal Gun hang at his side. "Oh."

And, twenty minutes later, they were entrenched in the middle of a game against GLaDOS. "No, we should take the other eye here while we can," Hikaru said as he pointed to the spot he meant.

Akira attempted to crouch at Hikaru's side. "No. That will wait. But _this_ opportunity will be gone if we miss it now." Akira stood back up and rubbed at his thighs. "And did _you_ have to take the chair?

Hikaru pulled Akira so that the other man was now sitting on his lap and played the moved Akira had mentioned. The intercom intoned, "Oh, you think you're doing so well? I'm going to beat you and then you will proceed with the testing. The Enrichment Center is required to remind you that you will be baked, and then there will be cake."

"Hey, at least there's cake!" Hikaru said with a grin.

Akira grimaced as GLaDOS played her next move. "I'm sure the cake is a lie. Additionally, if _we're_ getting baked, we couldn't eat the cake."

"Oh, hey, there's that."

Akira yelped. "Did you just pinch my butt?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Yes."

"Well, okay. Take your eye."

Hikaru clicked out his next move. "Should we go for this hand next?" Hikaru said as he pointed to a spot on the screen.

Akira evaluated it for a moment. "That's one of your signature 'crazy' moves, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Do it."

GLaDOS said, "You've been wrong about every single thing you've ever done, including this thing. You're not smart. You're not a scientist. You're not a doctor. You're not even a full-time employee. Where did your life go so wrong?"

Hikaru happily responded after GLaDOS made her next move. Then he stretched. "You know, you should be the one doing the clicking over here. I've already been the one using the Portal Gun."

"Only because you're better at it."

"I thought it just meant you wanted me on top later on."

Akira slid over to Hikaru's other knee and took control of the mouse. "You're right. We should share responsibilities."

Hikaru leaned back. "If you play out the rest of the hands correctly, you can manage a triple ko." He manuevered Akira into sitting in the chair as Hikaru stood and walked toward the corner of the room and fired two opposing portals on either side of the corner. "This is so cool," Hikaru said as he saw himself through the portal. "My ass actually looks really good in this jumpsuit."

"It kind of does," Akira said as he clicked out another move. 

Doug came into the room a moment later smeared with chocolate icing. "We did it. And, somehow, GLaDOS had cake. I would have brough you some, but I kind of ate it all. She teased me with cake once. Taunted me. But I'll show her!"

Hikaru stopped admiring his ass. "Okay, now let us out of here and give us a very good reason not to press charges."

"Um, free cake?"

Akira shook his head. 

"Ten thousand yen?"

Hikaru frowned.

"Ten million yen and a free cake?"

"Each," Akira and Hikaru said in unison.

That night, they slept in each other's arms on purpose. But this time, there were cake crumbs and smears of icing everywhere.


End file.
